Month Six
by codexfawkes
Summary: The continuing saga of Jayne and River's year and a day marriage. "Girl, you best move before I make you move." Jayne threatened stepping closer to her. "You can try." River retorted lifting her chin up a notch.


Month Six

River sat on Jayne's weight bench with her eyes closed and her fingers in her ears trying to concentrate on the sound of her own breathing. It was the middle of the night cycle on Serenity and the open wound left by Inara across the captains soul was making her ache. Inara'd announced that she was leaving right after the bounty hunter had been dealt with and because of her reluctance to go and Mal dragging his feet she'd been with them until just after Jayne's illness. Everyday of the past three months the captain had slowly been shutting down, pulling away from everyone except Zoe. It wasn't helping that the Shepard had also left less than a month later.

River felt another throb of pain from the captain and whimpered trying desperately to block him out. River jumped, her eyes flying open as large rough hands suddenly gripped her wrists pulling her hands away from her head. "What the gorram hell are you doin girl?" Jayne growled. "Trying to block the captain, he's being so loud." She replied her eyes full of pain. Jayne dropped her wrists staring at her in confusion. "Mal ain't even here crazy." Jayne replied pointedly. "Doesn't mean she can't hear him, psychic remember?" she snapped annoyed at the crews continued refusal to take her abilities into account. Jayne flushed slightly feeling foolish even as he glared down at her. "Well go block him out someplace I ain't." he ordered motioning for her to get off his bench. "Make me." River challenged narrowing her eyes at him seeing a perfect way to block out the angst ridden captain.

Shock coursed through Jayne at her open defiance. They'd been getting along real good since he'd gotten sick that time and her sudden turn caught him completely off guard. "Girl, you best move before I make you move." Jayne threatened stepping closer to her. "You can try." River retorted lifting her chin up a notch. Jayne stared at her, his jaw ticking in anger as he glared at her in a way that normally made grown men wet themselves and she simply stared back at him unimpressed. "Trying to move the girl with your mind?" she taunted in a mocking tone. Snarling Jayne lunged toward her, grabbing her around the waist; easily lifting her off the bench and dropping her on her pi gu on the cold metal floor of the cargo bay. Or at least that was what he intended to do.

Instead as he lunged forward River moved with remarkable speed lifting her legs and planting both feet against his abdomen letting his own forward momentum provide the impact, her knees bending pliantly only to surge forward shoving him backward sending Jayne sprawling on his back breathless. River jumped to her feet and in second was hovering over him, her sharp little knees digging into his forearms as she used her body weight to pin him to the ground, her hands braced on his shoulders as she looked down at him her long dark hair creating a curtain around them. "Has he learned his lesson?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes. Jayne laying there gasping for breath, shocked at how easily she'd laid him out. Looking up at her, the baggy floral dress gaping away from her skin giving Jayne a clear view of her pale chest, her eyes dark with intensity and suddenly he wasn't angry anymore. As his expression slowly morphed into a wolfish grin, River's eyes widened at the unexpected change in emotions. In one swift movement Jayne jerked his arms free causing River to fall flat on top of him with a yelp, her face landing naturally in the crook of his neck. Bring his arms up, Jayne gently gripped her hips shifting beneath her so she could feel his arousal in every way. "See what you're doin to me crazy?" he whispered rocking against her. River whimpered at the overwhelming sensations, blindly kissing his neck, running her tongue along his jaw before kissing him deeply. Jayne groaned at the delicious feel of her breasts pressed against him as her talented mouth made him tighten his grip on her hips. Jayne was lost in the feel of her when suddenly he heard her gasp out a name making him instantly freeze.

"Mal!" she gasped pulling away from his mouth, her eyes going wide even as her hips ground harder against him. Jayne froze, anger welling up in him again as he abruptly shoved her off of him. He scrambled to his feet as she started babbling in an apologetic tone but he didn't bother trying to listen. Ignoring the sound of her starting to cry Jayne furiously charged up the stairs, across the catwalk turning into the corridor that would led him back toward the crew passage. He froze glaring that the man whose name _his wife_ had just called out while kissing him. Mal stopped looking at the bigger man confused as to why he was being looked at like he'd insulted Ma Cobb. "Got a problem Jayne?" he asked squaring his shoulders and glaring right back at him. "Don't test me Mal, not now not tonight." Jayne bit out using every ounce of self control he had not to beat the captain within an inch of his life. Something in Jayne's eyes made Mal nod and step aside allowing his merc to storm past him. After a long moment Mal shook his head in confusion and continued on his walk around the ship.

Simon woke abruptly to the feel of someone tugging on his arm. Blinking rapidly, he realized River was standing next to his bed shaking. "Mei mei, what is it? What's the matter?" he asked sitting up and turning on the light. "I was bad." She whispered tears running down her cheeks. "What happened?" Simon asked trying not to panic. "It's just a word, doesn't mean what it seems. I wasn't calling the bad to me Simon, I don't want the bad inside me. She just… felt it coming and tried to stop it. But it broke instead." River sobbed. Simon stared at her confused trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Drawing a complete blank he hugged her tight, letting her sob on his shoulder. "You aren't bad mei mei, your sweet and loving and the worst thing you've ever done in your life is be a brat. You aren't bad." Simon soothed. "Your wrong Simon, I'm a siren. I thought I could be more, thought I could be an oasis in the desert but when they got there all they found was sand and blood." She choked out an hysterical edge to her voice.

"River…" he began only to be cut off. "Give me the drugs Simon please? Make me sleep." River begged. Simon stared into his sister's pleading eyes trying not to give into the fear that was gripping him. Every step of the way she had always resisted any kind of shot, none more than she fought the smoothers that made her sleep. For her to plead with him to knock her out terrified him more than any psychosis induced hysteria. "River I don't think…" he tried. "Please Simon, it hurts." She whimpered pleadingly. "Alright mei mei, alright. It's going to be alright." Simon assured her. Grabbing his bag he then picked her up and carried her to bed like he did when she was little. Settling her under the covers Simon reluctantly gave her the smoother and sat with her as River's pain filled face relaxed and her eyelids fell shut. Simon spent the rest of the night watching her sleep and trying to figure out what the hell had happened that was so bad she actually wanted to be drugged.

Over the next week the crew watched as River withdrew further and further into herself. Her pale form ghosted silently through the ship, rarely staying in one place longer than a few minutes. She slept more than Simon felt was healthy and refused to tell anyone what was wrong. Everyone was so worried about River they didn't notice Jayne's odd behavior right away. It wasn't until one night as they sat around the table that Wash realized he hadn't heard the man speak in days. "You alright Jayne?" he asked with genuine concern as the big man shoved his chair back and headed toward the door completely ignoring the golden opportunity Simon had just given for mocking. Jayne paused and glanced back a Wash, his face carefully blank before turning and continuing on his way back to his bunk. Wash stared at the now empty doorway trying to puzzle out this strange new behavior when a soft whimper brought his eyes to River, who was staring longingly at the empty doorway Jayne had just passed through.

"I think I know what's wrong with River." Wash said turning to Zoe later that night as she walked onto the bridge. "Oh?" she asked sliding onto his lap. "Yeah, I think she and Jayne had some sort of fight." Wash told her wrapping his arms around her waist. "What makes you think that?" Zoe asked confused. "I realized tonight at dinner that for days Jayne has been spending almost all his time in his bunk and when he does show up, Zoe I haven't heard the man speak a single word all week." He told her concern lacing his voice. Zoe's brows furrowed as she thought back over the past several days and realized her husband was right. "Hmmm, that is…unsettling." Zoe said at last. "Completely. I mean we all know they've been getting along better since he let her play nurse maid, but what could have possibly happened that could have him so pissed or dare I say hurt that he'd stop speaking entirely and would make River withdraw into herself?" Wash asked frowning.

Kaylee sat on her bed listening to soft classical music, losing herself in the fantasy that she and Simon were in the fancy ballroom from the shindig on Persephone twirling around beneath the beautiful chandelier. A sudden knock on her hatch made her jump then chuckle at her silliness. Bouncing to her feet she went over to the ladder and pressed the controls to open the hatch. Kaylee looked up at River's sad face and her heart went out to the younger girl. "What's up sweetie?" she asked. "Can she ask for help?" River asked nervously. "Come on down and talk to me." Kaylee invited. River climbed down and stepped toward the center of the room as Kaylee shut the hatch again. Kaylee climbed back on the bed sitting down and leaning against the pillows. She patted the bed with a smile, inviting River to sit with her. River settled herself on the bed and looked down at her hands. "Everyone's worried cause she's sad, but she's sad because she broke something important. Didn't even know it was hers until it broke and now…" River trailed off sniffling. "Does this got somethin to do with why Jayne ain't talkin no more?" Kaylee asked gently. River nodded miserably her eyes filling with tears. "Can you tell me what happened?" Kaylee questioned. "Said something, but it didn't mean what he thought it did. Thought I was…my brain…what they did…the words get tangled and come out all wrong. Tried to tell him something important and he thought I was being mean. Wouldn't listen, just shoved her away and now it's broken." River told her helplessly.

Kaylee hugged her friend sympathetically, she knew as well as anyone that when Jayne got something in his head he didn't let go of it easy. "Well sweetie you just gotta try and explain it then. Keep talkin at him until it sinks in. He's just stubborn is all, real prideful too but for all his bluster he wounds just as easy as the rest of us. Til then keep tellin yourself that it ain't your fault he misunderstood then wouldn't let ya explain." Kaylee advised. "Didn't mean to wound." River agreed. "Well course not honey, you're just the sweetest thing ever. Don't you go blamin yourself for things you can't help. Just think about how good you've been doin. You're healin, and if you ain't perfect so what? Perfect is borin. My aunty used tell me bein normal ain't a virtue, rather it denotes a lack a courage. And sweetie courage is somethin you got in spades." Kaylee told her earnestly.

The next night at dinner things were strained as most everyone was now aware of the tension between the pair of them. No one knew exactly what had happened but they all wanted it to be over. Kaylee tried unsuccessfully to keep a light hearted conversation going to cover the tense silence but soon she too fell quiet. So when the meal was over everyone was happy to hurry away leaving Jayne with his turn to clear and do the dishes. Jayne stood wearily and started collecting dishes from the table. When he lifted River's plate he saw a small white square. Looking around warily he picked it up and realized it was a folded piece of thick paper. Jayne sneered at it, ready to crush the paper when he paused. Sighing at his own foolishness Jayne shoved the paper in his pocket and headed for the kitchen.

Half an hour later he sat in his bunk staring at the little square of paper wondering why he kept it. He knew that River'd left it there for him to find and whether it was a peace offering or an apology part of him didn't give a fuck. As dumb as it sounded in his own head she was his wife gorram it, the girl had no right nor cause to be callin out for another man while kissin her husband. Didn't matter none that he didn't want to keep River as a permanent wife or nothin. For her to be thinkin on another while he had his hands on her weren't right and the fact that it were Mal only made it worse. Fuckin Mal. Even so he were real curious to know what she had to say for herself. Sighing in defeat Jayne unfolded the paper and looked at her clear printed writing. Whatever he thought she might say, explanations or confessions he certainly wasn't prepared for what the note actually said.

_Dear Jackass, _

_Are you really so stupid that you believe for a second my kisses and caresses were meant for anyone but you? I gasped the captains name in alarm, not passion and then only because he was on his way to the cargo bay. Remember that large room where we were rubbing against each other like cats in heat? Something you know full well don't you? Having run into him yourself as you stomped away like a petulant child whose favorite toy was taken away. You refused to let me explain and have been giving everyone the silent treatment for no gorram reason, you thick headed pain in the pi gu. It's about time you got the hell over it don't you think? Your perfectly faithful wife_

Jayne stared at the page anger, annoyance, shame, regret, happiness and humor all tumbling through him. It pissed him off the whole tone of the letter, but he realized that she was kinda entitled. He'd done what he always done when confronted with an emotional situation he couldn't screw his way out of, he'd run. Sure it was only as far as his bunk, but by not talking he'd distanced himself from everyone, not just her. So maybe he'd messed up and over reacted. She should have found a better way to warn him, not just bust out with another man's name like that. What was he supposed to think? Then again he didn't give her a chance to say much else, just tuned out whatever else she was saying and stormed off. Aw hell, now he was feelin all guilty. Damn girl.

The next morning River walked into the mess to find everyone already at the table, except Jayne who was in the kitchen making pancakes. "Mei mei look, Jayne's making your favorite breakfast." Simon told her with a grin. River smiled back as she slid into her seat. Jayne came in from the kitchen carrying a big plate stacked high with pancakes. "Ain't no big deal, they're my favorite too. Hell, who don't like pancakes." He said sitting next to River and placing the plate in the center of the table. Everyone helped themselves digging into the treat and chatting happily. River turned to accept the syrup substitute from Simon and when she looked back at her plate a new pancake lay on top of the others. Carved into the top of the cake was the word 'SORRY'. River ducked her head to hide her grin and poured the syrup over her breakfast. Passing the syrup to Jayne a moment later she was able to flash the pink eared merc a warm smile and quickly squeeze his hand before sticking her tongue out at him and turning back to her plate. Wash smiled at the exchange, glad to see the two of them back to normal. He exchanged a look of understanding with Kaylee as Jayne lightly elbowed River in the side and called her crazy. Yup, everything was as it should be.


End file.
